Moonlit Battle
by HopeThePixii
Summary: Cerulean was quiet; it always was at this time of night. The man-made Legendary was stargazing outside of the cave he called home. Then a trainer stepped out of the trees. Follow this Pokemon's struggle to remain free.


**A/N: I was in a writing mood, and one-shots are fun… I might do a follow-up if you guys like it.**

**Writing songs: "Too Little, Too Late" by JoJo, "My Immortal" by Evanescence, "Crush" by David Archuleta, "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff, "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts, "Every Time We Touch" by Cascade, "No Air" by Jordin Sparks, "Tattoo" by Jordin Sparks, "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace, "Stranger" by Hilary Duff, and "Sticks and Stones" by Aly and AJ.**

**Writing time: About like… 5 hours…**

**--**

Cerulean City is quiet; all the stores are closed, the Gym has been locked up for the night, and the houses are scarcely lit. There are no sounds of children playing, no Pokemon cries, no peddlers advertising their goods; it is as if Cerulean is deserted. Nugget Bridge holds no trainers; the river flows easily under it. Our attention goes to the land across the waterway.

A small, welcoming clearing beckons forth visitors, while an ominous cave yawns threateningly behind it. The moon bathes the clearing in milky light, while shadows are thrown across it by the trees that skirt it.

A lonely figure leans against one of the trees, his scarlet eyes fixed upon the silver orb in the sky. He smirks slightly as a star blazes across the navy background and, just for fun, makes a wish.

He hears footfalls somewhere near by, and a frown replaces his peaceful smile as he stands straight before turning. A moment later a human boy steps out of the tree canopy.

The boy is short, perhaps five foot three at best. His hair is dirty blonde, and in a wild disarray upon his head. He wears a pair of baggy jeans and a green T-shirt. He has six Pokeballs clipped to a belt around his waist.

"I've finally found you!" he cheers quietly to himself, blue eyes dancing.

"_Found me? I suppose that means you've been tracking me then?"_ the figure asks telepathically.

"Of course!" the boy exclaims.

"_I see. You'll be wanting a battle like the rest of them, then."_ the figure, now identified as a purple cat-like Pokemon, replies. He then slips into a battle stance.

"Go Blaziken!" the boy cries, throwing one of the orbs into the air. A luminescent red beam shoots out, taking the form of a Pokemon before returning to the boy's waiting palm.

"Blaze!" the Fire-Type cries, slipping into a fighting stance as well.

"Use Blaze Kick!" the boy commands. Obediently, the Blaziken jumps at the other Pokemon, his right leg consumed in fire.

"_Pathetic."_ the opponent laughs, employing a Protect. The red glowing shield pulses with energy as the kick bounces harmlessly off of the surface.

"Blaziken, try Flamethrower!" the trainer commands. A stream of glowing red fire shoots from the Fire-Type's mouth toward its target, but the Pokemon jumps lithely out of the way.

"_My turn."_ he comments. His eyes glow blue before he takes a hold of the Blaziken. He slams the Fire-Type against the ground roughly before dropping it. The Pokemon is unconscious.

"Blaziken, no!" the human cries in disbelief, returning it to the Pokeball he holds. After unclipping another, he throws it into the air. "Your turn, Manectric!" he yowls as the dog-like creature is released.

"Nectric!" it barks, awaiting its orders.

"Use Thunder Fang!" he commands, pointing a finger at the cat-like Pokemon. The Manectric growls before launching itself at its target, jaws parted to reveal sharp, sparking teeth. It latches itself onto its opponent's arm, shocking him and drawing blood. Glaring, the wild Pokemon shoots sharp, tiny star-shaped projectiles at the Manectric. Because of the close-ranged shot, it is sent tumbling back; scarlet liquid oozes from tiny cuts covering its form.

"C-come back, Manectric!" the boy stutters, recalling the shuddering Electric-Type.

"_Give up?"_ the Pokemon taunts.

"Never! Go, Vaporeon!" he growls, throwing another sphere into the air. The glowing red beam once again takes the form of a Pokemon.

"Va! Por!" it cries, twitching its mermaid-like tail in anticipation.

"Use Aurora Beam!" he orders. The Water-Type nods and opens its mouth. A beautiful multicolor ray appears, barreling toward the other Pokemon. He smirks and jumps to the side, landing on two feet. Extending both arms, he shoots what looks to be a silver stream from his fingertips. As the odd substance touches the Vaporeon it is surrounded in a luminescent aura.

"Ha! That's it? Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" he calls. The Vaporeon, however, is incapable of moving; it is seemingly frozen. "Whaa?!"

"_Disable is quite a useful move, don't you agree?"_ the Pokemon jests before shooting a Thunderbolt from his hand.

"Vay!" the Water-Type cries in dismay before falling on its side.

"No! Vaporeon, return!" he yelps, recalling the Pokemon.

"_I don't suppose you've given up…"_ the Pokemon sighs.

"Of course not! Now; go Gardevoir!" he yells, throwing yet another orb into the air. The form of, what seems to be, a beautiful maiden in a flowing white dress dances out.

"_I see we've found what Jordan has been looking for."_ she says to the other Pokemon. He looks at her coldly, silencing any other attempts at conversation.

"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!" the boy commands. Complying, she forms an orb of crackling purple energy in her hands. Once it's about the size of a basketball, she jabs her arms forward, releasing it. The Shadow Ball hurtles toward the other Pokemon and, thinking quickly, he reacts by using a Shadow Ball of his own. The two collide and form an inky black cloud of smoke.

"Ice Punch, now!"

The cry is heard through the smoke. The figure is sent tumbling back as the Gardevoir's form bursts through the smoke, her fist encased in ice.

He grunts as he stands, rubbing his jaw. With a cold glare, the figure uses Disable once more. The Gardevoir dances lithely out of the way, not awaiting the order of her trainer to do so.

"_Hmm… She's different…"_ he murmurs to himself.

"_I'll take that as a compliment."_ the Gardevoir giggles telepathically.

"Use Fire Punch!" the boy yells again, breaking the pair from their (very brief) conversation. Obediently, the female lunges at the figure, her right fist now clad in flame. The figure jumps out of the way, smirking.

"_You need to work on your aim."_ he taunts as she jumps past him.

"_Now now, is that any way to speak to a lady?"_ she chides, jumping at him again. The figure once again dodges.

It goes on like this for several moments; him dodging as the female tries to attack him at the trainer's command. He cannot seem to land a blow on her, just as she is incapable of doing so. They are both left panting, sweat beading their faces as the trainer calls out once more.

"_You're the first to last this long against me."_ the Pokemon notes. _"It'll be a shame when you go down."_

"_Don't get so haughty, sweetie. I'm not done yet."_ she giggles tauntingly.

"Attract!" Jordan commands. She stands, chest heaving, and forms a large pink heart in her hand. Smirking, she blows it toward the other Pokemon. Luckily, he employs his Protect in time; the heart explodes into shimmering sparkles against the pulsating surface.

"_That wasn't much of an attack."_ he laughs; letting the Protect down and shooting a Thunderbolt at the Gardevoir.

"_Well neither is that."_ she retorts with a smirk, using her own Thunderbolt. The two are evenly matched, resulting in a sparking explosion.

"Go, Ultraball!" Jordan cries, throwing a yellow-and-black sphere at the figure. He swats it away with his tail, glaring. He surrounds himself in white light, and a moment later is fully healed.

"_I suggest you back down, Gardevoir. I do not plan on being captured this, or any other, night."_ he growls lowly.

"_I shall serve my trainer until my last breath."_ she vows harshly in return.

"Use Toxic!" Jordan yells. The Gardevoir nods to her trainer before thrusting her arms forward and twirling. A pool of gaseous, purple liquid suddenly bubbles under the other Pokemon's feet. He coughs violently as the poison enters his lungs, making him hunch over in pain.

"_Give up. You'll lose. Jordan will capture you, like he's always wanted."_ she says gently, coming to stand in front of the creature. _"Let us make you a member of our family, Mewtwo."_ she offers, extending her arm.

"_Never!"_ he growls hotly, smacking her outstretched hand away. He stands shakily then, surrounding himself in the white light once more. Once it dissipates, he is healed of scratches and cuts; but the effects of the Toxic still remain. _"What?!"_

"_That won't go away with a simple Recover. You'll need to be sent to a Pokemon Center… Jordan will bring you; if you'll let us make you a member of our family…"_ she murmurs in the Mewtwo's ear.

"_No! I'd rather d-die-"_ he stops, his frame wracked by ceaseless coughing.

"_A-are you alright?"_ she asks, kneeling beside the Mewtwo's hunched form.

"Gardevoir, Thunderpunch!" Jordan yells. She ignores the human, choosing to stay by the man-made Legendary's side. Jordan yells in frustration, throwing another Ultraball at the Mewtwo.

Not seeing it coming, he is sucked inside. The ball hurtles from side to side weakly as he struggles inside, before laying still with an ominous 'ping'.


End file.
